Los Cinco Demonios
by Ferchii
Summary: Ahora Yoh y Anna viven en Izumo con Hanna y su segunda hija Nayoh.Una desgracia esta por llegar y tendran que eliminarla...CAP 4! n0n! Mi primer fic!
1. Prologo

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

**_Antes que nada Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo cree para este fic n-n. Que es el primero que voy a publicar, espero sea de su agrado ya que llevaba un par de años pensando y al fin me digne a escribirlo. Le doy mil gracias a mis amigos que me apoyaron. (Mas bien que me convencieron de publicarlo XD)._**

**"Prologo"**

Después de varios años Yoh y Anna vivían en Izumo para criar a sus dos hijos: Hanna que ahora tenía 15 años, era idéntico a Yoh pero de cabello rubio como Anna. Y por otro lado esta Nayoh, su hermana menor, que próximamente cumpliría los 12 años, tenia el cabello algo corto y castaño, ligeramente más claro que el de Yoh, y ojos color café, muy parecida físicamente a Anna a excepción de su sonrisa que había heredado de Yoh.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

-Entonces los cinco guerreros inmovilizaron a los demonios y la sacerdotisa Akiko tomo su rosario usando todos sus poderes para sellar a los demonios que amenazaban con destruir el mundo…-

-Y luego que paso papá?-

-…- u u ZzZzZz

-Papá despierta! Te volviste a quedar dormido!-

-Ehh, a si perdón hija-dijo con una risa nerviosa- En que me había quedado?-rascando su cabeza-A si ahora recuerdo! Y luego la sacerdotisa Akiko con ayuda de su rosario uso todo su poder para sellar el cuerpo de los demonios en la profundidad de las montañas sacrificando su propia vida. Mientas que sus almas las selló en su rosario al igual que su alma y poderes quedaron impregnados en su rosario cuyas perlas se tornaron de seis diferentes colores y se dice que cuando los demonios lograran liberarse de su poderoso sello ella regresaría también para eliminarlos para siempre y también escuche que nunca ninguna otra sacerdotisa a logrado utilizar ese rosario. Y eso es todo- ñ.ñ

-Wauw!. Esa historia es genial donde la escuchaste?-n0n dijo con gran emoción la chica.

-Tú bisabuelo Yohmei me la contó cuando estaba chico- n.n contesto.

-Y tu crees que eso paso de verdad papá?- non dijo emocionada.

-Pues...-volvió a rascar su cabeza-No lo se-o.o

-Yoh-dijo molesta una mujer de cabello rubio que entraba a la habitación- Ya les he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que se queden despiertos hasta tarde contando esas ridículas historias- u.ú

-Pero mamá, no son ridículas, la verdad es que son muy interesantes- õ-ò se quejo.

-Esas cosas son una perdida de tiempo Nayoh-dijo más molesta-Deberías concentrarte en tu entrenamiento, que por cierto vas muy mal, y si nunca mejoras nunca serás una verdadera sacerdotisa ejemplar y honorable como tu bisabuela y yo- ùú reprochando a su hija.

-Si ya lo se, 'debo poner en alto el nombre de la familia'- u.ú dijo Nayoh como si fuera ya una frase trillada.

-Me alegro que lo recuerdes, pero ya deberías estar dormida recuerda que mañana iremos a la Montaña Osore para reforzar tu entrenamiento tu sabes que tu bisabuela ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y tu solo te la pasas distraída todo el día con tu hermano que también se a convertido en un flojo como su padre- dijo molesta

-Oye, yo no soy un flojo Annita!- se quejo rascando su panza dejando ver perfectamente que lo era.

-De eso hablaremos después-dijo reteniendo una leve sonrisa por la acción de su esposo- Ya vente a dormir a nuestra habitación para que dejes dormir a Nayoh- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Esta bien Anna, enseguida voy para allá- dijo poniéndose de pie -Bueno Nayoh que descanses, hasta mañana- luego apago la luz de la habitación de Nayoh.

-Buenas noches papá- después se acorruco en su futón.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Oye Anna, eh…no crees que estas siendo muy exigente con Nayoh, digo solo tiene 11 años y es buena sacerdotisa-dijo entrando a la habitación de la pareja.

-Yoh, aun le falta mucha preparación, es mi deber como madre y maestra, y su obligación al igual que Hanna por pertenecer a la familia Asakura- ù.ú dijo molesta acostándose en un futón.

-Comprendo-dijo quitándose la ropa para ponerse su yukata y después fue acostarse al lado de Anna.

-Mañana me iré junto a Nayoh a la Montaña Osore-luego cambio su expresión- Pero no por eso creas que los dejare a ti y Hanna holgazanear, así que dejare a uno de mis mejores espíritus para que vigile su entrenamiento- ¬¬ -Y más les vale que lo hagan bien o sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió la rubia amenazadoramente.

-Si Annita…- T.T

Si esa era una noche normal… 

_Fin del Prologo _·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

_**Notas finales**_

**_Bueno este es el prologo, bueno falta mencionar que el fic están de vacaciones de verano. Por el momento tal vez el titulo no concuerde tanto, pero me gustaría aclarar que tiene que ver con la historia que Yoh estaba contando. Espero les haya gustado y pues acepto todo tipo de reviws!. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: ''Despedida''. _**

_**Sore made tomodachis!**_


	2. Capitulo 1

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

**_Hola a todos otra vez, n.n!_**

**_Espero que hallan disfrutado mucho del prologo y pues aquí les caigo ahora si con el primer Capitulo. Que lo disfruten! n0n! Gracias por sus reviews!_**

_**Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo cree para este fic n-n.**_

**Capitulo 1 "Despedida"**

Era muy temprano y se sentía una brisa fresca, apenas unos débiles rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar lentamente el cielo aun oscuro.

Nayoh se encontraba fuera de su cuarto admirando soñolienta como empezaba a amanecer.

-Esta es la mejor hora para mirar el cielo, no lo crees hermana- n-n un chico rubio se acercaba para acompañar a su hermana.

-Si es muy hermoso, pero que haces despierto tan temprano Hanna, tu nunca acostumbras hacerlo- o.o

-Si, bueno es que-algo nervioso-Solo quería desearte suerte en la montaña Osore- n.n

-Si gracias, lo malo es que siempre me pongo nerviosa en los entrenamientos y no lo puedo evitar- u.u

-Vamos no digas tonterías, recuerda que todo va a salir bien- n-n mostrando una sonrisa para alentar a su hermana- Además ne-necesito que me hagas un favor- u/u dijo poniéndose algo sonrojado.

-A ya veo- dijo cambiando de actitud y alzando una mirada picarona al chico- Si te refieres a Hide, con gusto le mandare tus saludos- ¬u¬

-Gracias…Oye no…no malinterpretes- >/ dijo sonrojado.

-Vaya, me alegra que ya estén despiertos- ¬¬ dijo Anna acercándose a los hermanos.

-Eh…Buenos días mamá- n.nU dijo Hanna algo nervioso por la repentina aparición de Anna.

-Hanna, me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano hoy- o ó dijo extrañada de aquel raro acontecimiento.

-Eh…Bueno yo, planeaba regresar a descansar otro ratito más, así que…- n.nU dijo tratando de escapar.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones-lo detuvo-Y ve a preparar el desayuno para todos- u-ú señalo la cocina. No había duda que Anna conocía a la perfección a sus hijos.

-Rayos ya lo sabia, no es justo- T.T susurro.

-Dijiste algo cariño- ¬¬

-Yo, no por su puesto que no, yo ya mi iba- n.nU dijo alejándose casi corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Y bien Nayoh, espero que ya empieces a preparar tus cosas por que nos iremos después de desayunar- ¬¬

-Si mamá, enseguida voy- n.nU dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>

Todos terminaban de desayunar, ya eran aproximadamente las 10 AM y todo ya estaba preparado para el viaje.

-Bien todo esta listo Annita, yo solo las acompañare hasta la estación del tren- u.ù dijo Yoh algo triste.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos Nayoh- salio Anna quien llevaba puesto un Kimono al igual que su hija.

-Las voy a extrañar- T.T Yoh dio un ligero sollozo.

-No te preocupes Yoh, volveremos pronto. Y quiero que sigan entrenando tu y Hanna- ¬¬ - recuerden que dejare vigilando a uno de mis espíritus para estar segura- ù.ú dirigiéndose claramente a Yoh y Hanna.

-Aguafiestas-¬¬ susurro Hanna algo molesto.

-Decías algo cariño- ¬¬ dijo Anna con una mirada amenazante.

-Yo, para nada-haciéndose el inocente- Que tengan suerte en el viaje-n.nU algo nervioso por la insistente mirada de Anna.

-Nunca cambias hermano- u.uU decepcionada por la actitud de su hermano mayor, que parecía no madurar nunca.

-Bien ya es hora- dijo Anna.

-Anna, necesito pedirte un favor antes de que se vallan- se escucho la voz de un anciano que llegaba al lugar -Necesito que lleves esto a la Montaña Osore y se lo entregues a Kino- entregándole un misterioso estuche mediano sellado con un poderoso pergamino.

-No se preocupe señor Yohmei, tenga la seguridad de que así será- dijo respetuosamente y luego se alejo para guardar aquel estuche entre su equipaje.

-Bisabuelito, veo que tu cabello luce mucho mejor que antes- n.n dijo Nayoh tratando de halagar a su bisabuelo.

-Por su puesto, me alegro que lo hallas notado querida, gracias a que compre esta maravillosa loción que me ayuda a cuidarlo y mantenerlo abundante- ÙuÚ dijo mostrando feliz un pequeño frasco que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Jajaja, pero que tonterías, si esas cosas son un fraude! -n0n dijo Hanna burlándose.

-Si, tienes razón Hanna, abuelo sigues igual de calvo!--u- dijo Yoh también burlándose.

-Fooshh!-se escucho-ESPEREN A TENER 99 AÑOS Y VERAN LO QUE SIGNIFICA TENER CABELLO PAR DE TONTOS!- ò0ó gruño furioso Yohmei mientras atacaba sin piedad a Yoh y Hanna con unas de sus técnicas mas poderosas Shikigami. (n/a: me refiero a la técnica donde usa las hojas para invocar espíritus de la naturaleza)

-Esta bien abuelo no lo volvemos hacer- T.T dijo Yoh tirado en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que aun sigas siendo un tonto Yoh, deberías comportante como un verdadero hombre de la familia Asakura, y tu también Hanna- ùú dijo Yohmei muy molesto.

-Bien andando o se hará tarde- ¬¬ dijo Anna volviendo nuevamente.

-Bien Anna te encargo mucho lo que hay dentro de ese estuche, espero que les valla bien a ambas en el viaje- despidiéndose.

Luego Yoh y Anna se adelantaron un paco mientras Nayoh se despedía de Hanna.

-Te voy a extrañar hermano- o-ò se despedía Nayoh.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…y por favor no olvides lo que te pedí esta mañana- n/ñ sonrojándose levemente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, dalo por hecho hermanito- n-n. Luego dio un abrazo de despedida a su hermano.

-Esta bien…ya puedes soltarme Nayoh- X.xU dijo casi sin aire.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme o mamá se molestara- n,n dijo soltando al pobre Hanna, y corriendo para alcanzar a sus padres.

-Adiós Nayoh- alzó su brazo mientras ella desaparecía a lo lejos acompañada por sus padres- _"Se que les irá bien, sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento de este viaje" -_pensó- Espero que solo sean tonterías mías- suspiro. Luego regreso a la mansión para descansar un rato mientrasYoh regresaba de la estación.

_Fin del Capitulo 1 _·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>

__

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Livergirl ->**Te agradezco mucho tu review, que pasa a la historia por ser el primero que eh recibido XDD, gracias por tu apoyo, y pues yo tan bien creo que Hanna es un excelente hermano mayor.n.n !_

_**Thami ->**Agradezco tu review, y aunque yo también soy admiradora del YohxAnna, pero la historia esta más enfocada a la segunda generación de los shamanes, a si pues que no eh planeado ponerlo. n.nUU Aun así espero que sigas leyendo el fic, pues habrá muchas sorpresas para los próximos capítulos!. XDD_

_**Punkblondie7**__-> Me alegra que te halla gustado el fic n.n!. Y pues aqui__esta la continuación espero que tambien te halla gustado XDD._

**_Acepto todo tipos de reviews, en especial para saber que opinan, algún concejo que deseen aportar. n.n (siempre escribo con mi mejor esfuerzo)._**

_**Bueno este fue apenas el inicio de esta gran aventura n.n. En el próximo capitulo será la llegada de Anna y Nayoh a la Montaña Osore…¿Quién será Hide?...¿Cómo será tener cabello a los 99 años?... Aparte de la aparición de un nuevo personaje…XD. **_

**_Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo: ''De vuelta a la Montaña Osore''_**

_**Sore made tomodachis!**_


	3. Capitulo 2

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

**_Ohaiyo ya n.n! Se que tarde un poco pero mi computadora se descompuso y la mande a arreglar n.nUU._**

_**Ahora aquí la llegada de Anna y Nayoh a la Montaña Osore y claro la aparición de Hide y uno de mis personajes favoritos ya no les diré mas ya que lo descubrirán al leer este capitulo n.n!**_

**_Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo invente para este fic n-n._**

**Capitulo 2"De vuelta a la Montana Osore"**

Ya eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde. Anna y su hija habían llegado a su destino después de un largo camino de 5 horas en tren.

-Nayoh, despierta ya llegamos a la estación.-¬¬

-u.uzZzZzZz…-

-Nayoh…-ù.u

-Cinco minutitos más!- .

-Hace 20 minutos dijiste lo mismo-¬¬ -Además, párese que alguien nos esta esperando afuera- dijo tomando su equipaje.

-Si esta bien, ya voy- -o- dijo soñolienta y luego talló sus ojos y acomodo un poco su cabello y tomo su maleta para alcanzar a su mamá.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Ya afuera del tren…

-Bienvenidas Maestra Anna y Nayoh -Se presento una joven de 14 años de cabello café claro ,ligeramente ondulado que llegaba más debajo de sus hombros, y ojos color verde esmeralda, vestida también con un lindo kimono- Me alegra verlas nuevamente, la maestra Kino me pidió recibirlas y acompañarlas hasta el templo- n-n

-Entonces andando, no seria bueno hacerla esperar-dijo Anna comenzando a caminar y dejó atrás a las chicas quienes la seguían mientras platicaban.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hide- n0n dijo Nayoh emocionada.

-Hola Nayoh- n.n- A mi también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo alegre.

-Por cierto-continuo Nayoh-Mi hermano te mando muchos saludos- ¬u¬ -Sabes creo que si le gustas mucho, jeje- ¬u¬

Hide y Nayoh eran buenas amigas y eran las preferidas de la Sra. Kino, sin embargo Hide era aun mas experimentada que Nayoh además que era la posible elegida para ser la prometida de Hanna.

-…- o/o

-Lo sabia, a ti también te gusta picarona, jijiji- n0n dijo dándole leves codazos a su amiga.

-No es verdad- ù/u

-Vamos no finjas- ¬u¬ -No creas que no me doy cuenta de ciertos sucesos-

-A sí pues…¬¬- Y que tal tú Nayoh?- ¬u¬ -Aún no has encontrado a tu príncipe azul-

-Pues…- u/u- Aun no he tenido suerte. Además…todavía no pienso enamorarme de ningún chico- u-ú cruzando los brazos.

-Oh no te hagas del rogar, deberías darte prisa o si no la maestra Kino y tú mamá se te van a adelantar a conseguirte algún muchacho para comprometerte- u

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- ù.u - Y si no me agrada lo voy a mandar a volar- u,ú

-Mmm…Eso tendré que verlo, jajajaja- XDD

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron al templo donde las espera la Sra. Kino…

-Me alegro que ya hallan llegado, ya se estaban demorando- saludó la anciana en la puerta del templo.

-Igualmente me alegro de verla a usted- saludó Anna con una reverencia.

-Hola bisabuela!- n.n saludo alegre la castaña- Vaya, hace mucho que no venia pero veo que todo sigue igual- o.o dijo entrando junto a Hide.

-Que esperabas-¬¬- Esto es un templo, no un centro vacacional- dijo la anciana -Anna has traído el encargo que envió Yohmei- pregunto la anciana.

-Por supuesto, Nayoh lleva tus cosas a tú habitación y ve a ayudar a Hide a preparar la comida -ordeno Anna.

-Si, claro- n.n Y se fue junto a su amiga.

Después de acomodar sus cosas Nayoh fue a la cocina y se puso a charlar con dos de las aprendices del templo que también estaban ayudando a Hide. Cuando de repente escucho unas voces que le causaron escalofríos _-"Ven, déjanos salir de aquí"-_escuchó

-Qui-quién dijo eso!- o ò pregunto asustada, volteando a ver hacia todos lados. Interrumpiendo la interesante platica de las que se encontraban ahí.

-Te sucede algo Nayoh?- o.ò pregunto extrañada una de las aprendices.

-Que ustedes no oyeron esa voz?- o ò

-Pues yo no escuche nada- o.o dijo Hide quien seguía preparando la comida.

-No será que estarás imaginando cosas Nayoh- u dijo la otra aprendiz.

-Pero si estoy segura de haber escuchado perfectamente!- ò,o dijo molesta ante la incredulidad de las demás chicas.

-Bueno, si estas tan segura de lo que dices por que no vas a ver de donde provenían esas dizque voces que oíste y no lo pruebas- ¬u¬ dijo burlonamente la misma aprendiz.

-No estoy jugando!- ¬¬ molesta- Pero para que vean que es verdad se los voy a probar!- ù ú

-Bien entonces pruébalo- ¬u¬ retándola.

-Pe-pero no podrían acompañarme- o/ò

-Estas loca, la maestra Kino nos castigaría si salimos sin su permiso!- ó-ó dijo una de las aprendices.

-Que acaso tienen miedo?- ¬u¬ dijo Nayoh avergonzándolas.

-No para nada como crees-dijo nerviosa la otra-Es solo, es que…Bueno ella tiene razón- n.nUUU

-Bien, y que tal tu Hide. Tú si vienes- o.ò

-Por su puesto que me encantaría Nayoh, pero igual y yo no tengo permitido salir y tengo que terminar de preparar la comida- uù

-Esta bien, no me importa- ù-ú – De todas maneras les demostrare que lo que les digo es verdad par de miedosas- refiriéndose a las dos aprendices que ahí se encontraban- Iré yo sola al bosque- ù-ú decidida.

-Ten mucho cuidado Nayoh, podría ser peligroso - ó-o

-No te preocupes e venido a este lugar desde que era bebe- ù.u

-Bueno pero no vayas a tardar tanto, o la maestra Kino y tu mamá se darán cuenta- u.u

-Si, volveré lo más pronto posible, ya te dije que no te preocuparas- ¬.¬ Luego salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

-Vaya, Nayoh si que es valiente-dijo una de las aprendices.

-Pobre, ojala no la castiguen-contesto la otra.

-En mes de decir tonterías sigan cocinando-¬¬ -Ah…y ninguna palabra de esto a la Maestra Kino o a la Sra. Anna!- ò ó

-Si como usted diga señorita Hide! - o contestaron las dos chicas algo asustadas.

_-"Espero que Nayoh este bien, eso de las voces no me da buena espina"_- u-ù pensó preocupada Hide mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

-Oh no, nunca debí comprar ese refresco!- u.ù se escucho lamentándose en medio del bosque a un extraño chico de 12 años, de cabello azulado claro y de ojos color morado, que llevaba consigo una mochila y un extraño cuaderno en sus brazos –Ahora sin esa moneda estoy perdido y no se que voy a hacer- T-T Luego se detuvo para mirar por un momento a su alrededor_-"Debo tranquilizarme solo necesito recordar lo que papá me enseñó, haber solo tengo que ver donde crece el musgo en el tronco de los árboles para saber donde hay civilización- ò-ò - o era al revés?... Hay no ya me confundí"- . _se dijo pensando a si mismo. Luego se espanto al oír que algo comenzaba a moverse entre los arbustos –Qui-quién esta ahí?- óxo tartamudeo asustado dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió algo chocar contra su espalda.

-AHHHHHHH! No me maten!- 0 grito el chico asustado, mientras se tiraba cubriéndose al suelo.

-Kei-Keitaro eres tu?-escuchó una vos femenina llamándolo y no tardo en voltear hacia arriba.

-NAYOH!...Que bueno que eres tu, estoy perdido y tenia mucho miedo!- 0 Dijo asustado saltando a abrazar a la chica.

-Tranquilízate Keitaro, tienes 12 años y aun sigues comportándote como un niño miedoso- ¬.¬ dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Y como podrías estar perdido, que acaso no podías usar tu adivinación para encontrar lugares o personas.- ¬/¬- Además, pensé que estarías desde ayer entrenando con mi abuelo Mikihisa en Izumo¿que haces aquí?.-

-Lo que pasa es que mi maestro me pidió que llegase hasta aquí con mis poderes- . -Pero es… es solo que gaste la moneda que utilizaba como mediador y bueno ya no podía usar mi técnica y me perdí-T.T

- QUE GASTASTE TU MONEDA, Que acaso eres un IDIOTA, como se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería!- òwó soltándose molesta de los brazos de su amigo.

-Es que, es que tenía mucha hambre!- ToT

-Lo sabía Ponchi, nunca debimos haber dejado que nuestra pequeña Tamao se casara con ese tonto de pelo azul y tener un hijo con él – u,ú dijo la voz de un zorro.

-Es verdad Conchi, solo míralo, pobre criatura-dijo la voz de un mapache burlándose- Y se dice llamar un adivinador, que patético, JAJAJAJAJA- XD

-OIGAN LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- gritó Keitaro molesto- Además ustedes dos fueron los que me aconsejaron usar esa moneda!- ò ó luego los tomo y comenzó a agitarlos bruscamente.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Mientras en el templo… -Aquí esta el encargo que el señor Yohmei le envió-dijo Anna mientras colocaba el estuche sobre la mesa frente a la anciana.- Debe ser muy importante para tener un pergamino como ese para sellarlo- dijo con algo de curiosidad sin perder la seriedad. -Anna, debo contarte acerca del objeto que se encuentra dentro-dijo la anciana seria-Y en efecto es necesario tenerlo bajo este sello pues contiene el Rosario de la Sacerdotisa Akiko que ha sido custodiado por la familia Asakura durante generaciones.- u.ú 

-¿Se refiere al legendario Rosario donde están selladas las almas de los demonios?- ō ó

-Si ese mismo Anna- u-u

-Pensé que solo era una leyenda- o-ó dijo algo incrédula.

-Ciertamente, se convirtió en una leyenda divido a que mucha gente presenció aquel horrible suceso y eso causó que mucha gente temiera acercarse a este lugar, por miedo a que los demonios que están sellados en lo profundo de esta montaña se liberaran.- u ú -Vaya, ahora entiendo por que están restringidos algunos caminos de ese lugar- u-u -No solo eso…-ù-ú -Recientemente el sello se ha ido debilitando y pueda ser muy posible que esos demonios puedan liberarse- ù-u –Pero es necesario este rosario, para que los demonios puedan recuperar sus almas y sus poderes…Por eso me vi obligada de prohibir la salida a los alrededores a todas las habitantes del templo, seria peligroso que los demonios pudieran lastimarlas de algún modo- ù ú – Y necesito tu ayuda para crear una barrera para que nadie pueda acercarse…Si los demonios logran liberarse este rosario será la única forma de destruirlos- -No se preocupe sra. Kino haré lo que me pide con gusto, me encargare de rodear el lugar con un campo de energía para que nadie se acerque a él- ù.ú

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

-Oye, no es nuestra culpa que seas un glotón como tu padre, ya suéltanos- 0 gritaban Conchi y Ponchi desesperados.

-Ustedes dos me las van a pagar, no se volverán a burlar de mi- / dijo torturando a los dos animales.

Luego en medio de la discusión el cielo se comenzó a nublar drásticamente llamando la atención de Nayoh, quien se encontraba mirando a Keitaro estrangulando a sus espíritus.

_-Ven y quítanos este maldito sello-_se escucho nuevamente la voz

-Esa, esa voz.- -_"Es la misma que escuche hace rato"-pensó mientras sintió como una extraña energía la poseía-_ Nayoh comenzó a sentir sudor frió y un agudo dolor en la frente- La cabeza me duele…no me siento bien- dijo posando su mano en su cabeza.

_Fin Capitulo 2 · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · _

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Polly**-> Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y pues si lo hice más largo a tu pedido (espero haya sido suficiente por que tuve que hacer trabar el doble a mi cerebro T-T). Y pues si te refieres a que tus fics son raros, pues a mi me gustan, eso es lo que los hacen únicos y sobre todo graciosos XD!_

_**Yomi-asakura**-> Gracias por tu review, y pues jeje, sí tengo buena redacción, pero la verdad es gracias a la tecnología de las computadoras, si no seria imposible de entender XD (es enserio . ) XDDD. _

_**Livergirl**-> Me alegra que te gusto el fic y la forma en que escribo n-n. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!0._

_**Jorge-kun**-> Jeje, si se que le hace falta acción --, y pues en este capitulo como te lo dije ya eh puesto alfil algo de acción! y mi cabecita no dejara de trabajar hasta haber terminado el fic y claro que acepto tu ayuda para tratar de poner más comedia sin que cambie mucho el drama del fic n.nU._

_**Ismael-kun**-> Gracias por la felicitación, y pues jeje estoy segura que no te perderás los próximos capítulos Tomodachi n.n! ¬¬ SI NO AYAME-CHAN SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS, MUAJAJAJAJAJA_- ayame: 9-9 pone sus ojitos tiernos – _ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN…--UU…NADIE RECISTE ESOS_ _OJITOS…BUENO KOJI SUFRIRAS TU, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _- koji: ¬¬ por que siempre yo- Toji: no te quejes que yo tendré que ordenar sus "libros" 0 (tiembla, tiembla)- _QUE MALVADA SOY MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

**_Kakiyu-chan_**_-> Jeje, si decidí poner a Hanna y mis demás personajes mas grandes para que fuese mas interesante jeje (aunque la idea inicial eran todavía chiquillos XD) Y pues si, la historia de la sacerdotisa Akiko tiene que ver con mi fic, solo te adelantare que es probable que aparezca en algunos capítulos no muy lejanos D! Y jeje pues si leíste el capitulo anterior veras que Yohmei tiene 99 años XDDD, por que no soy tan cruel para matarlos T.T (¬¬ bueno quizás a Kino para que deje de hacer sufrir a todos XDD _-Kino: Que dijiste niñita! ¬¬-_ T0T Gomen nasai!)._

_**Cassandra-chan**-> Ohaiyo tomodachi n0n! Gracias por leer mi fic y que bien que te aya gustado n0n! Y pues aqui ya esta el capitulo 2...Nos vemos pronto Matta ne n0n!_

_**Devilgirl43(Maga oscura)**-> Gracias por tu review n-n! Espero que te siga gustando el fic._

_**Bueno aquí la aparición de Hide y Keitaro, que es el hijo de HoroHoro y Tamao, no faltaba que fuera glotón X3.**_

**_En el próximo capitulo descubrirán… ¿Qué es lo que le pasara a Nayoh?... ¿Sobreviran Conchi y Ponchi a la furia de Keitaro?... ¿Lograran Yoh y Hanna soportar el entrenamiento infernal de Anna custodiados por uno de sus espíritus?(por que presiento que va haber dolor)… ¿Cómo será la vida de los demás shamanes?...D_**

**_Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo:"En el Bosque y en Izumo_"**

**_Sore made tomodachis! Matta ne n0n!_**


	4. Capitulo 3

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

_Capitulo anterior _·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> 

_-Ven y quítanos este maldito sello-se escucho nuevamente la voz._

_-Esa, esa voz.- -"Es la misma que escuche hace rato"-pensó mientras sintió como una extraña energía la poseía- Nayoh comenzó a sentir sudor frió y un agudo dolor en la frente- La cabeza me duele…no me siento bien- dijo posando su mano en su cabeza._

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

**Capitulo 3"En el Bosque y en Izumo"**

-Que sucede Nayoh?- o.o volteándose a ver a la chica y se percato que había cambiado, tenia los ojos nublados y se veía algo tiesa…

-"_Que esta pasando?...No, no puedo moverme!- _pensó asustada…Luego su brazo se alzó, como si fuera a atacar-_No, mi cuerpo se mueve solo…No detente, que vas a hacer?- _pensó con desesperaciónmientras el chico solo se hallaba parado tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de su amiga-_KEITARO HUYE POR FAVOR!-_ gritó en su interior al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero su cuerpo no se detuvo y de sus manos apareció una luz que después de unos segundos ataco tan rápidamente como una látigo cortante al peliazul, quien solo atinó a protegerse con un brazo, ocasionando una gran herida en esté; luego cayo al suelo adolorido con la herida sangrando.

Después Nayoh comenzó a caminar hacia lo más profundo de la montaña...

-ESPERA A DONDE VAS NAYOH!...QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?- -ò dijo parándose con dificultad, tomando su brazo herido.

-ESPERA KEITARO!- 0 Ponchi tiro de la camisa del chico.

-Es muy peligroso, parece que esta poseída- ò.ó comento Conchi.

-Pero que estas diciendo, como puede estar poseída?- o ò dijo asustado.

-Dime que acaso no escuchaste esa voz- ù-ú continuo Conchi.

-N-no, no escuche nada-tartamudeo asustado mojándose por la lluvia que empezaba a caer fuertemente.

-Pues será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí!...No hay duda que es obra de los demonios que viven en esta montaña!- 0 dijo Ponchi tratando de convencer al chico.

-Además, estas herido, no podrás hacer nada, podría matarte!- o continuo Conchi.

-No me importa!-grito molesto-Tengo que rescatar a Nayoh antes que los demonios que ustedes dicen le hagan algo!- ÒoÓ

-Bueno has lo que quieras!- ò0ó dijo molesto Conchi- Nosotros ya te advertimos, y no vamos a arriesgarnos por esa mocosa!- luego se sujeto a Ponchi y ambos desaparecieron.

-Son unos buenos para nada, son unos cobardes!-grito enfadado. Luego Keitaro comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Nayoh y detenerla, luego cuando logro alcanzarla, rodeo fuertemente con ambos brazos la cintura de la chica empapada, a pesar del dolor que el sentía en el brazo.

-¿ESPERA NAYOH, QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER!- dijo tratando de que Nayoh volviera a la normalidad, mientras está trataba de safarse.

-¡_No Keitaro, lárgate de aquí no quiero lastimarte otra ves!-_pensó-¡_Maldición, déjame en paz quien quiera que seas!-_dijo aún desesperada, mientras su cuerpo se libraba de los brazos del chico bruscamente.

-Despierta Nayoh!...No dejes que te controlen!...Se que tu puedes liberarte!-dijo con dificultad, tratando de soportar el dolor de su brazo.

-_Es verdad, no dejare…!- _pensó molesta concentrando sus energías-¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE ME CONTROLE!- grito, utilizando todo su poder y logro librarse de ese trance. Después no pudo sostenerse luego de haber usado toda su energía, pero Keitaro alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Kei…taro…-dijo cortadamente con mucha dificultad, y luego se desmayo en los brazos del chico.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

La lluvia cada ves caía más fuerte Keitaro corría lo mas aprisa que podía, sin importarle el dolor de su brazo y los rasguños que le provocaban las ramas de los árboles y arbustos que chocaban contra el, cargando en sus brazos a Nayoh para llevarla al templo. Después de un largo camino Keitaro pudo ver al frente del camino la silueta de dos mujeres con un paraguas.

-¡Joven Keitaro por aquí!- lo llamó Hide mientras veía acercarse al peliazul con Nayoh cargada en sus brazos- Q-que fue lo que les paso!-dijo angustiada.

-¡Señorita Hide, Nayoh esta inconsciente!- dijo muy agotado por haber corrido tanto y por la herida.

Luego Keitaro logro distinguir a la otra mujer, quien mostraba una expresión fría y molesta pero con preocupación, al lado de Hide.

-Se-señora Anna…- 0/0 dijo nervioso-Yo…l-lo lamento…no pude controlar toda la situación…perdóneme- - dijo apunto de que sus lagrimas empezaran a correr por su rostro.

-…-suspiro-No te preocupes Keitaro…esto no fue tu culpa en lo mas mínimo -u ú-te agradezco haber encontrado a Nayoh a tiempo…¿Te encuentras bien?- ¬.¬ dijo al ver la herida en el brazo del chico.

-Eh…si esto no es nada…no se preocupe por mí-o/ò dijo nervioso.

-Bien…hay que llevar a Nayoh al templo, tiene fiebre-dijo Anna después de checar el estado de su hija y tomarla en brazos- Hide, tu encárgate de curar a Keitaro-dijo mientas se llevaba a Nayoh.

-Si maestra Anna- u.u - dijo siguiendo a Anna y acompañando a su amigo hasta el templo.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Al entrar al templo inmediatamente llevaron a Nayoh a su habitación, le cambiaron la ropa mojada y la recostaron en un futón. Keitaro explicaba lo que había acorrido mientras que Hide se encargaba de curar su brazo, la sra. Kino escuchaba al muchacho molesta y Anna bajaba la fiebre de Nayoh. Mientras las dos aprendices que habían estado con Nayoh y Hide antes de lo sucedido fueron llamadas por su maestra y esperaban sentadas sintiéndose algo culpables y asustadas en una esquina de la habitación.

-Y luego recupero la conciencia por unos segundos pero después se desmayo entre mis brazos- ú.ù termino de explicar Keitaro.

-Lo sentimos mucho maestra Kino no era nuestra intención- u ù se lamentó una de las aprendices.

-Nunca pensamos que esto llegaría a ocurrir, discúlpenos por favor- . termino la otra asustada.

- También fue mi culpa por haberla dejado salir sin su consentimiento maestra-ú u dijo Hide entristecida.

-No ganaran nada lamentándose- ù-ú - Pero esta falta amerita un castigo para ustedes incluyendo a Nayoh-dijo la anciana molesta.

-Si lo entiendo maestra Kino- uù respondió Hide al mismo tiempo en que Nayoh recuperaba el conocimiento.

-No…ellas no tienen…la culpa…ha sido mi falta…yo soy a la que…deben castigar-dijo con dificultad ya que aun se sentía muy mal y apenas podía mantenerse conciente.

-No hables Nayoh, necesitas descansar- u-u le reprocho Anna poniéndose de pie, algo aliviada al ver a su hija conciente.

-Pero…-alcanzó a decir débilmente la chica.

-Tu no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que al menos te recuperes y averigüemos lo que ocurrió Nayoh, mientras a las demás les duplicare su entrenamiento- ùú continuo la anciana -En cuanto a ti Keitaro te agradezco haber traído a Nayoh de vuelta-aclaro firmemente.

-Solo hago mi trabajo como aprendiz de la familia Asakura-dijo el chico algo apenado.

Después Anna y la sra. Kino salieron de la habitación seguidas por las dos aprendices dejando a Hide y a Keitaro cuidando de Nayoh.

-Keitaro…ciento mucho…lo que paso- dijo Nayoh con amargura.

-No te preocupes por mi, me alegro que ya estés mejor- n-n

-Pero…tu brazo…- ó.ò dijo volteando a ver a su amigo.

-La señorita Hide se ha encargado de curarme, sanara en unos cuantos días- n n

-Si es verdad Nayoh- u.u- Por lo único que debes preocuparte es descansar, aun estas muy débil y no te dejaran salir hasta que te recuperes-

-Si lo se…Pero…lo que no me explico…es como se entero…mi mamá de lo que estaba pasando-u.ù

-Eh…pues veras todo sucedió después de un rato de que te fuiste…- -.-

·> ·> _Flash back_·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

_-"Espero que Nayoh este bien, eso de las voces no me da buena espina"_- u-ù pensó preocupada Hide mientras continuaba preparando la comida. De repente sintió la presencia de una extraña energía- _Pero que? Nunca había sentido esa esencia tan fuerte…será acaso…-pensó un momento_-¡Oh no, Nayoh puede estar en problemas…-dijo preocupada dejando su labor-Tengo decírselo a la maestra Anna…-

-¿QUUEEÉÉÉÉ!- se escucho el grito desde la habitación donde se encontraba Anna y la Sra. Kino.-¡MALDITOS ANIMALES DEPRAVADOS Y ESTUPIDOs!-gritó Anna más furiosa que nunca.

-¡Lo sentimos de verdad!- 0 ! TT0TT! Dijeron Conchi y Ponchi aterrados de Anna, que los sujetaba ahorcándolos con su rosario furiosa-

-¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A HUIR Y DEJAR A MI HIJA!...ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, LOS ENVIARE AL INFIERNO POR SU COBARDÍA!-dijo empezando a hacer una técnica con su rosario.

-NOOO! POR FAVOR! AHHHH!- ¡ 0 ! Gritaron ambos cuando empezaban a ser succionados por un extraño portal que Anna había creado.

-¡Y NO REGRESARAN HASTA QUE APRENDAN SU LECCIÓN ANIMALES DEPRAVADOS!-dijo con enojo. Mientras que Hide había quedado atónita y aterrada al ver la reacción de su maestra cuando entró a la habitación.

-Y TÚ!- ¬¬dijo señalando a Hide con una mirada asesina.

-¿S...si, ma…maestra!- 0 Uu tartamudeo aterrada y nerviosa.

-VENDRÁS CON MIGO…NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!-dijo saliendo furiosa y a paso rápido del templo seguida por una apresurada y aterrada Hide. (n/a: Por dios esta mujer nunca dejara de ser aterradora, ni el tiempo la cambia . Uu)

·> ·> _Fin del Flash back_·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

-Y eso es lo que paso- u. û

-…-O-OU

-Pe…pero ahora ya no tengo espíritus acompañantes¿qué haré?...- T"T

-Vamos Keitaro…creo que estas mejor sin esos animales…no tienes que lloriquear- ¬¬Uu

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Ya en la noche en Izumo, Yoh y Hanna seguían con su rutina de entrenamientos diaria custodiados por uno de los espíritus más fuertes de Anna.

-Esto es agotador no puedo más, ya podríamos parar?- T T dijo quejumbroso Hanna.

-Que más quisiera yo, pero tú mami es muy cruel. T T contesto agotado Yoh.

-No llore amo Yoh- T T trato de alentar el samurai.

-Pues yo ya no soporto más ha ese maldito espíritu- . -Además deja de hablarme como si aun fuese un niño ya tengo 15 años papá- ¬¬ se quejo molesto parando de hacer su entrenamiento alentando al espíritu.

-No te detengas Hanna el espír…!- O.o! Pero antes de que Yoh terminara la frase el espíritu sirviente de Anna golpeo a Hanna.

-Joven Hanna! Se encuentra bien?- O.o! dijo Amidamaru acercándose asustado al hueco donde yacía el pobre chico.

-Estoy bien…!-X.x

-Joven Yoh, Hanna, ya esta lista la cena, ya pueden descansar-Grito Tamao desde la cocina. En ese momento el espíritu sirviente de Anna se desvaneció.

-Gracias Tamao eres muy amable- --U dijo Yoh ayudando a Hanna a ponerse de pie.

En el comedor Yoh, Hanna, Tamao, y el abuelo Yohmei se reunieron para cenar…

-Vaya, tía Tamao tu comida esta deliciosa como siempre- ñ-ñ dijo Hanna comiendo, a pesar de estar adolorido y repleto de vendas y curitas- Que envidia me da Keitaro, el si tiene una mamá normal y cariñosa- T.T

-Gracias Hanna-n.nU

-Yo solo me alegro que el entrenamiento ya allá acabado- uoù comento Yoh empezando a comer.

-Ah, joven Yoh- dijo Tamao algo nerviosa-Yo necesito decirle algo muy importante- o/ò

_Fin Capitulo 3 _·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Polly>**Jeje, que onda tomodachi jijiji, que bien que te gustaron Keitaro y Hanna, jeje si quieres cuando te encuentre en el mail te enseño los dibujos que tengo, y pues tambien te pido que te pongas las pilas con tus fics jeje aunque se que debe ser por la escuela._

_**Livergirl> **Gracias amiga por tu apoyo no sabes lo feliz que me hace TTuTT, jeje tambien espero que te siga gustando tanto este fic._

_**Cassandra-chan> **Que bien que te haya gustado este fic, y pues los dibujos te los muestro cuando te encuentre en el mail así que estate pendiente. Y muajajajaja ahora si para que te la veas yo también compre el tomo 18, y fue a la conve el sábado con mi primo favorito y me la pase genial n0n!_

_**Kakiyu-chan> **Ohaiyo tomodachi jeje, los abuelos van a seguir saliendo n0n, y pues si esto se pondrá muy interesante, jejeje. Y pues la sacerdotisa no podría hacerme ningún rasguño muajaja no podría atentar contra su propia creadora…recuerda nunca debes morder la mano del que te alimenta por que te puede ir muy mal… (Dicho muy dicho por mis papás, jeje XDDD)_

_**Ismael-kun> **Muy bien te salvaste, jejeje. Pero a la proxima no sera tan sencillo XDDD. Y gracias pues tu review pues, y si le trato de poner mi mejor empeño al fic._

**_Bueno he aquí este nuevo capitulo, jeje algo espeluznante al principio pero trate de equilibrarlo con la aparición de Yoh y Hanna n-n!. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._**

**_En el próximo capitulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje muy interesante, así que ténganme paciencia que esto se va poner mejor, jejeje._**

_**Sore made tomodachis! Jane!**_


	5. Capitulo 4

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

**_Gomen Gomen! Perdonenme por haber demorado tanto en actualizar este capitulo. Esque tuve un horrible abandono de inspiración y la escuela me trae hecha bolas por tanta tarea. Espero que les guste este capitulo pues lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de que quedara lo mejor posible para su agrado._**

_**Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo cree para este fic n-n.**_

_Capitulo anterior _·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> 

-Vaya, tía Tamao tu comida esta deliciosa como siempre- ñ-ñ dijo Hanna comiendo, a pesar de estar adolorido y repleto de vendas y curitas- Que envidia me da Keitaro, el si tiene una mamá normal y cariñosa- T.T

-Gracias Hanna-n.nU

-Yo solo me alegro que el entrenamiento ya allá acabado- uoù comento Yoh empezando a comer.

-Ah, joven Yoh- dijo Tamao algo nerviosa-Yo necesito decirle algo muy importante- o/ò

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

**Capitulo 4"Izumo y los sueños de Nayoh"**

-Si que ocurre Tamao- o.o

-Lo que pasa es que… Anna habló hace rato!- ó-ò dijo Tamao algo preocupada.

-Mmm…Que raro debió ser algo muy importante-dijo Yoh -Qué fue lo que te dijo?- o-ò dijo con preocupación.

-Parece que le ocurrió algo malo a Nayoh, me dijo que tuvo un pequeño incidente en la montaña, y que aun no han logrado saber la causa de lo que ocurrió. Y que tendrán que retrasar su regreso para poder averiguar lo que paso y continuar el entrenamiento de Nayoh- ú.ù concluyo la rosada.

-Eso no me gusta nada- ó-ò dijo preocupado.

-Lo sabia, tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería en ese viaje- dijo Hanna golpeando la mesa.

-Digo lo mismo- ó-ò continuo Tamao- Yo creo que eso es lo de menos. Lo que quería decirles es que tuve algunas visiones al respecto…pero me temo que lo peor esta por venir y tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila Tamao, si te desesperas lo único que lograras es angustiarte más- intervino el anciano Yohmei por primera ocasión.

-Pero señor Yohmei!-dijo angustiada.

-Es verdad Tamao-la interrumpió Yoh-Pase lo que pase, ya veras que todo va estar bien- n-n mostrando una sonrisa reconfortante. (n/ferchii- Yoh no ha cambiado en nada n/n)-

-Entonces usted me permitiría usar el teléfono para llamarle a Horo Horo, también estoy muy preocupada por él- ó-ò

-No te preocupes, claro que puedes usar el teléfono cuando lo necesites Tamao, saluda a Horo Horo de mi parte- n-n

-Si, muchas gracias joven Yoh- n-n dijo un poco más relajada.

-No hay de que, pero ya te eh dicho que me dejaras de llamar joven me hace sentir raro después de tantos años- -/-U

-Lo mismo te digo yo papá, nunca dejas de tratarme como un niño- ¬¬ dijo Hanna molesto.

-Pues, para mi lo sigues siendo, no lo puedo evitar Hanna- n.nU rió el castaño.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuanto tenía seis años, seguías hablándome como un bebe y me pusiste en ridículo enfrente de todo el salón de clases!- ù-ú contestó más molesto.

-Jijiji, lo siento hijo, no hay duda que saliste a tu mamá- XD se rió Yoh por la actitud del Hanna.

-Tiene razón amo Yoh!- XD dijo divertido el samurai, comenzando a apenar al rubio.

-No es cierto- se quejo ruborizado- yo no soy así!- / Salió huyendo del comedor perseguido por Yoh y Amidamaru que lo seguían molestando, mientras Tamao fue a llamar por teléfono dejando solo al anciano.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora- ùú -Ya no respetan a sus mayores, me dejaron solo!-ò0ó grito con enfado.

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Ya habían transcurrido 2 días después de aquel extraño incidente, Nayoh aun se encontraba en su habitación despertando de un extraño sueño que había tenido antes.

·> ·> _Sueño de Nayoh_ ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Se encontraba vestida con un kimono blanco, mientras caminaba desesperada en medio de la oscuridad. De repente de la nada aparecieron infinidad de imágenes de enormes ciudades devastadas en medio de esa oscuridad, y no pudo evitar observar todas y cada una de ellas -Que…Que son todas estas imágenes…que fue lo que paso?-dijo impactada ante todas esas imágenes-y luego paro en seco cuando observó que en una de las imágenes su casa en Izumo y la pensión en la Colina Funbari se encontraban destruidas, y el templo de la Montaña Osore quemándose- No…Esto no puede ser vedad ¿Quién fue el responsable¿porqué…Por qué todo esta destruido?-decía mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de su ojos-Que…Qué fue lo que le paso a todo el mundo?-dijo después de no ver señal de ningún ser vivo -Acaso esta es una visión del futuro?- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para no seguir viendo.

-No, no lo es del todo- escucho una vos femenina detrás de ella.

-Qui…quién eres tu?- ó/ó volteando a ver con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que aun corrian por sus mejillas. Y observo a la chica que había aparecido atrás de ella; esta era más grande que ella, llevaba puesta una capa, que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo dejando a ver solo su rostro y su cabello, este era como el de Nayoh, solo que más rojizo y mucho más largo, el cual llevaba atado en cola de caballo, en combinación con unos penetrantes ojos color gris.

-Esto es solo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir-dijo ignorando la pregunta de Nayoh- Una desgracia regresara y si no logran eliminarla este será el destino del mundo- u-u

-Qué, A…a que desgracia te refieres?- dijo con el seño fruncido mostrando confusión.

-No tengo permitido decírtelo, solo vine a avisarte, pronto sabrás el deber que te corresponde para acabar con esta desgracia, falta poco para que los elegidos que te ayudaran se reúnan, no te preocupes la sacerdotisa te protegerá- luego la extraña joven comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

-Espera!…Aún no me has dicho tu nombre!- trato de detenerla.

-Eso es lo de menos, pronto sabrás quien soy Nayoh Asakura, lo que viene será inevitable- dicho esta la joven desapareció por completo, dejando a Nayoh confundida en la oscuridad…

·> ·> _Fin del sueño_ ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> 

Ya de vuelta en la realidad Nayoh acababa de despertar algo inquieta, sin poder olvidad lo que acaba de soñar, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días Nayoh, aquí te traigo tu desayuno- dijo Keitaro del otro lado de la puerta.

-A si pasa…Buenos días Keitaro- dijo levantándose tratando de esconder su preocupación, mientras el chico entraba.

-Mmm…me imagino que tuviste ese sueño otra ves, no es cierto?- dijo dejando la bandeja del desayuno encima de una mesita cerca de Nayoh-Soy tu amigo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando te pasa algo- u.u

-Esta bien, tu ganas-dijo dejando de fingir-Pero esta ves el sueño fue diferente, aparecieron muchas imágenes horribles y también una extraña chica vestida como los apaches, fue espantoso- dijo algo atemorizada mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquello.

-Tranquila, ya paso, pero talvez pueda ser alguna premonición- ú-u -O quizá ya te a empezado a hacer daño estar tanto tiempo encerrada en tu habitación-ñ-ñ bromeo el ojimorado.

-Si, eso espero- u.u -Creo que mi mamá a exagerado en dejarme tanto tiempo aquí, además ya me recupere del resfriado- ù,u dijo tomando de la bandeja un vaso con jugo de naranja, a la ves que Hide entraba en la habitación.-Y creo que si me quedo más tiempo aquí, de verdad me volveré loca!- ToT

-No seria la primera vez, jeje- XD dijo Hide.

-Buenas días señorita Hide- n-n saludo Keitaro.

-Oye, insinúas que estoy loca- ò,o dijo captando la indirecta de su amiga.

-Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando, jeje. No deberías molestarte tanto Nayoh. n.ñ

-Como no me voy a molestar si nadie me cree que escuche esas voces- ù.u

-Pues que malagradecida eres, ya te dije que yo si te creo, y también Keitaro, que presencio todo cuando estuviste en el bosque- ò,o -Además, la maestra Kino y tu mamá, parecen estar inquietas por lo que ocurrió- ù.u dijo seria-No es verdad Keitaro?-

-Si, de hecho me pidieron que las llevara al lugar donde ocurrió todo, y hasta le han pedido ayuda de mi mamá…Pero también hay algo que me preocupa- ō.ō

dijo un poco serio.

-Que cosa es Keitaro?- ò.ò

-Hace poco tuve una visión mientras entrenaba la meditación con mi maestro Mikihisa…Todo era oscuridad y soplaban grandes ráfagas de viento, luego cinco destellos emergían de la profundidad de las montañas hasta llegar a elevarse al cielo, despidiendo sombras y grandes espíritus malignos-ú.u-Y estoy casi seguro que esta visión esta relacionada con lo que paso la ultima ves en la montaña

-Y ya lo sabe mi mamá- ô.o dijo algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, no quisimos decírselo a nadie hasta que lo supieras tu- ú,u dijo Hide.

-Ya veo, era de esperarse- u.ú Dijo Anna entrando al cuarto, quien habia escuchado la conversación.

-Maestra- oO!- dijo Hide asustada por la presencia de Anna.

-Mamá- oO!

-Señora Anna yo…- Oo! Dijo asustado

-No te espantes, entiendo las razones por las que no quisieron decirme nada- ù.ú – Sin embargo, será necesario investigar más sobre tu visión debido a que aun eres un joven aprendiz de la familia Asakura- u.ú -Nayoh espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente por estar holgazaneando estos últimos dos días por que retomaras tu entrenamiento, y más vale que no falles como el año pasado, pues te costara mucho más entrenamiento y decepcionaras a tu bisabuela Kino – ù-u

-Si mamá, haré todo mi esfuerzo- ú.ù dijo mientras veía salir a Anna de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Nayoh se que lo lograras, Keitaro y yo te apoyaremos- ó.ò dijo Hide tratando de animarla.

- …- .. -¡Si, alfil podré salir de este cuarto!- n0n dijo feliz poniéndose de pie-

-ñ.ñUUU

·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

Era un día agradable en Londres, Inglaterra. Una chica peliverde, de lindos ojos rojizos y de piel blanca como su madre, caminaba de vuelta a casa perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Dios, hoy fue un día agotador, no crees-dijo desanimada a unos metros antes de llegar a su casa- Pero por más que lo intenté no logre hacer ningún amigo otra vez- ú.ù -Rayos todos creen que soy rara por que me ven hablando sola- ù,ú Luego sintió un pequeño jalón en el cabello, por parte de una pequeña hada rosada- Eh, que sucede Morphin?- o.o dijo alzando la miranda hacia el frente, y se entusiasmó al ver el auto de su padre en la entrada y rápidamente entró a su casa emocionada- Ya llegue!- dijo dejando su mochila en la entrada y empezando a buscar a su papá en la sala, pero solo encontró a Marco, un amigo de su mamá, leyendo el periódico- Disculpa Marco sabes donde esta papá?- n.n

-Ah, doncella Lyneh que gusto verte- n-n - Lizerg acaba de llegar debe estar en la cocina- ¬.¬

-Gracias, por cierto deberías quitarte esa barba Marco se te ve horrible- ò.ôU

- Que atenta, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- ¬¬U

_Fin Capitulo 4 _·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·> ·>

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_Bueno he aquí persecuciones al pobre Hanna por parte de Yoh, sueños apocalípticos y sin faltar la gran aparición de dos nuevos personajes: la adorable Lyneh y la chica misteriosa que ha aparecido en los sueños de Nayoh, que sin duda volverá a parecer en los próximos capítulos se los prometo._

_Como últimamente me entere de que no se permite contestar reviews, lo cual aun no estoy del todo segura pero por si las dudas entonces les enviare un agradecimiento especial a todos que siguen mi fic y me dejan Reviws._

_Cassandra-chan, Ismael-kun, Lyliblack 40, Liver Girl_

_Sore made tomodachis! Matta ne n0n!_


	6. Capitulo 5

"**LOS CINCO DEMONIOS Y EL ROSARIO DE LA SACERDOTISA AKIKO"**

**BY FERCHII-MIZUSU**

**Primero que nada les pido un gran disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar el fic T-T…espero apurarme mas la proxima ves pero bueno…espero que disfruten el capitulo X3.**

_**Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo cree para este fic n-n.**_

_Capitulo anterior ·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

-Dios, hoy fue un día agotador, no crees-dijo desanimada a unos metros antes de llegar a su casa- Pero por más que lo intenté no logre hacer ningún amigo otra vez- ú.ù -Rayos todos creen que soy rara por que me ven hablando sola- ù,ú Luego sintió un pequeño jalón en el cabello, por parte de una pequeña hada rosada- Eh, que sucede Morphin?- o.o dijo alzando la miranda hacia el frente, y se entusiasmó al ver el auto de su padre en la entrada y rápidamente entró a su casa- Ya llegue!- dijo empezando a buscar a su papá en la sala, pero solo encontró a Marco un amigo de su mamá, leyendo el periódico- Disculpa Marco sabes donde esta papá?- n.n

-Ah, doncella Lyneh que gusto verte- n-n - Lyzerg acaba de llegar debe estar en la cocina- ¬.¬

-Gracias, por cierto deberías quitarte esa barba Marco se te ve horrible- ò.ô

- Que atenta, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- ¬¬U

_·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

**Capitulo 5"El plan maestro de Lyneh"**

- Que atenta, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- ¬¬U

-De nada mi estimado Marco, vamos Morphin - n.n Luego entro en la cocina y vio a su papá, un hombre amable, alto y de hermosos ojos verdes sentado tomando un café a la vez que checaba unos documentos.

- Papá que alegría que hayas vuelto de tu viaje, te extrañe mucho!- dijo abrasándolo.

-Hola Lyneh, yo también te extrañe mucho- n-n dijo muy alegre también- Pero solo estaré aquí hasta mañana-

-Si, tu padre solo vino a descansar y empacar un poco de ropa limpia y algunas cosas más para su viaje- dijo una mujer de largo cabello plateado, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos rojizos.

-Pero si acaba de llegar- ó-ò -A donde ira a ahora?

-Iré a Japón para cerrar una investigación de un caso- explico el ojiverde el cual trabajaba como un reconocido detective en todo el mundo.

-En serio, puedo ir por favor- 9.9 suplico poniendo ojitos tiernos, que convencerían a cualquier padre, pero desgraciadamente no a los suyos y menos a su mamá que conocía perfectamente sus caprichos.

-Por supuesto que no cariño -dijo sin dejar de hablar en su típico tono dulce.-Es un viaje de negocios de tu padre y no tendrá tiempo para cuidarte-

-Pero mamá, ya no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola- ó0o- Además, ya salí de vacaciones y me gustaría ir a visitar a Hanna y a Nayoh-

-No insistas querida, su familia debe estar en Izumo por sus vacaciones-luego cambio a una expresión- Además, piensa en toda esa gente necesitada a la que ayudaremos en las juntas de caridad de verano y lo felices que estarán al verte- TuT – Se podrán tan tristes sin tu angelical presencia- ToT actúa dramáticamente como si estuviera desamparada.

-…-o ôU –"_a veces mamá me da miedo, exagera demasiado"-pensó - -UU_

-Lo siento Lyneh tu madre tiene razón- n.nU dijo algo nervioso por la actuación de Jeanne- Te prometo que a la próxima iremos todos juntos deacuerdo hija- n-n dijo dándole un dulce beso en la frente para reconfortarla.

-Si papi- ú.ù dijo algo triste. Pero no se daría por vencido fácilmente, no pensaba quedarse en casa y menos ir a esas aburridísimas reuniones de caridad a las que su madre adoraba obligarla a asistir, acompañadas por Marco. Luego se separó de Lyzerg y se dirigió a su habitación- _Iré a se viaje, como mi nombre es Lyneh Diethel, nyajajaja"- _Pensó la chica con terquedad y empezando a idear su plan maestro. Mientras Marco la miraba con sospecha, tratando de adivinar el plan siniestro que tramaría esta ves la chica peliverde.

_·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano en un extenso desierto de Norteamérica, en el que el atardecer comenzaba a enrojecer el cielo de la Aldea Apache, los habitantes terminaban sus actividades del día para regresar a sus hogares…A la vez que un joven llegaba a un pequeño campamento algo alejado del pueblo, encontrándose con un chica que estaba sentada frente a una fogata asando un pescado.

-Espero que hayas cumplido con lo que te pedí- u u comento la chica.

-Si…aquí esta lo que querías- ¬,¬ dijo sacando del bolsillo un objeto envuelto en una tela-Que tal te fue en tu misión-

-Bien, aunque solo pude hablar en sus sueños, espero que lo allá tomado en serio- u.u

-Quieres decir que ya le contaste todo a ella - dijo algo interesado, mientras el también comenzaba a asar un pescado- Entonces ya podrías decirme lo que estas tramando-

-Ya te dije que no insistieras, es algo que no tengo permitido contártelo aun a ti, además no le dije todo a Nayoh, también eh hablado con más personas- dijo ligeramente fastidiada.

-Entonces si ya has hablado con tantas personas por que a mi no me has querido contar nada- u,ú- No creo que sea verdad que no te lo permitan contármelo, más bien pienso que no confías en mí- se cruzo de brazos y hizo un pequeño gesto de berrinche. A lo que la chica respondió metiendo un gran pedazo de comida en la boca -Ump…oye, esta caliente!-se quejó.

-Jeje, te comportas como un niño chiquito, ten calma- lo miro divertida y luego dulcemente- Claro que confío en ti, pero todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- n.n

_·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

Al día siguiente en Londres…

Después de haber pasado toda la noche ideando el plan perfecto para ir a Japón con su padre, programo la alarma de su despertador a las 6:30 de la mañana para iniciar con su plan.

-¡Piri pipi, Piri pipi!- sonó el despertador, haciendo que la chica despertara de golpe por el aturdidor sonido y lo apago de inmediato para que sus padres no se despertaran también.

-Bien, hora de poner manos a la obra- ÒuÓ dijo con astucia sacando su péndulo de cristal, el que le habían regalado sus padres junto a Morphin a los 5 años.--Morphin Over Soul!- dijo al momento que Morphin posesionaba su péndulo de cristal. Luego el cable de su Over Soul se extendía y Morphin se encargaba de tomar sus cosas indispensables para el viaje y guardarlas dentro de un bolso- Como me encanta ser un shaman- X3 dijo divertida solo usando su poder espiritista sin tener que levantarse de su cómoda cama. (n/a: Ne que envidia yo también quisiera poder hacer eso para no levantarme de mi cama, aunque pobre Morphin XD)

-Creo que esto será suficiente, no quiero llevar mucha carga, Morphin- ñ.ñ Se levantó desactivando su Over Soul y miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaba ya las 8:00 de la mañana - Bien ahora solo tengo que ir a ducharme y actuar normal para no levantar sospecha, Morphin por mientras tu investiga a que hora será el vuelo de papá sin que nadie se de cuenta- la pequeña hada asistió con la cabeza y se fue a cumplir su misión.

_·>_Una hora después _·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

Ya eran las 9 de la Mañana, Morphin no había tardado en conseguir la información, el vuelo seria a las 12:00 del medio día, el vuelo duraría 7 horas, y llegaría a las 6:00 del atardecer a Japón. Sabiendo esto Lyneh decidió ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica entrando a la cocina viendo que sus padres ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días cariño, te estábamos esperando desde hace rato, por que tardaste?- ñ.ñ dijo Jeane como un ligero reproche- (n/a: que madre tan suave - -UU)

-Em, lo siento mamá es que tarde mucho en bañarme- n.nU . Luego se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal y Jeane fue a atender.

-Ya se te enfrió el desayuno, quieres que lo caliente en el microondas por ti hija?- pregunto amablemente Lyzerg.

-No, no te preocupes papá yo lo haré- n0n dijo rápidamente, desconcertando un poco a Lyzerg.

-Lyneh te sientes bien, te noto algo demasiado atenta hoy- dijo preocupado el ojiverde.

-Yo, no para nada, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo moviendo sus manos en forma de negación.

-Vaya veo que hoy estas mas energética de lo normal doncella Lyneh- dijo Marco entrando asustando a la pobre chica.

-Marco! Que haces aquí tan temprano- Lyneh se sobresalto al ver a Marco, ya que a él no lo tenia visualizado en su plan y podría echarle todo su trabajo a perder.

-Vamos no deberías impresionarte tanto por verme… al menos… que estés tramando algo- ¬¬ dijo con sospecha haciendo dudar a Lyzerg y a Jeane del comportamiento de su hija y creando un ambiente tenso, mientras la chica miraba nerviosa a Marco.- Claro que solo es una suposición- u.û concluyo como si nada el rubio -Solo vine por que yo llevare al aeropuerto a tu papá-

-Ya…ya veo- ñ,ñU dijo con alivio la pobre Lyneh.

_·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y debido a la presencia de Marco Lyneh decidió hacer algunas modificaciones a su plan. Primero le ofreció amablemente su ayuda a Lizerg para subir las maletas a la camioneta blanca de Marco. (n/a-Suponiendo que Marco era X-Laws lo mas lógico es que comprara una camioneta blanca XDU).

Después de acomodar las maletas se aseguró de quitar la llave especial para activar la alarma de la camioneta antes de devolverle sus llaves a Marco. Luego fingió sentirse un poco mal y se despidió de su papá con el pretexto de que se iría a descansar para sentirse mejor. Después salio sigilosamente de su casa, entro a la camioneta y se escondió debajo del asiento trasero junto a su bolso e iba acompañada por la pequeña Morphin. Ahí espero silenciosamente mientras Marco y Lizerg subían a la camioneta sin percatarse de su presencia. Después de media hora ya habían llegado al aeropuerto. Lizerg y Marco bajaron de la camioneta y al momento de cerrarla Marco miro extrañado su juego de llaves -¿Dónde esta la llave para la alarma?-se pregunto extrañado Marco-

-¿Pasa algo Marco?-pregunto Lizerg.

-Eh…nada, seguro solo fue un descuido mió- ¬u¬ dijo con una media sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente su camioneta- Vamos será bueno que llegues temprano, además hay algo importante que necesito decirte.- luego ambos se encaminaron dentro del aeropuerto.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca-dijo saliendo del escondite y abriendo la puerta de la camioneta- Uhy, mi espalda- T.T - Marco debería considerar cambiar la suspensión de su camioneta- se quejo sobando su adolorida espalada -Bueno hora de irnos Morphin- dijo tomando su bolso y cerrando la camioneta.- Ahora solo tengo tratar de entrar en el avión- Entro en el aeropuerto y empezó a buscar la sala donde tomaría el avión, pregunto a una recepcionista y se dirigió al la sala numero 68. Estaba por llegar cuando escucho una voz que la aterro y le causo un escalofrió en la espalda-

-Vaya, vaya…con que este era tu plan siniestro pequeña doncella Lyneh- ¬¬.

-MARCO!-dijo asustada-Qu..que haces aquí?-

-Yo vine a dejar a tu padre, pero más bien yo soy el que debería preguntarte que haces aquí - ¬¬

-Ah, jeje, este yo…solo quise venir a despedirme de mi padre- n.nU trato de encubrirse.

-Oh si claro, crees que podrías engañarme tan fácilmente- ¬¬

-No como crees…-n.nU

-…-¬¬

-AH, esta bien!- dijo molesta por la mirada de Marco- Si, planeaba ir a Japón y que, odio que mamá crea que soy una bebe todavía, tengo 13 años por díos, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Te equivocas, tú no conoces todavía los riesgos y peligros con los que te puedes topar y más cuando intentas ir sola hasta otro continente-

-Pero tengo a Morphin, y se hacer perfectamente un Over Soul para defenderme- ò.ò

-Lo se, pero no creo que Morphin te pueda defender de otros shamanes-

-No me importa, no tengo miedo!-dijo molesta- Yo ya decidí ir a ese viaje y no pienso hacerme para atrás solo por que tu me detengas!-dijo activando su Over Soul ante Marco, con la intención de quitarlo hacerlo a un lado.

-Conmovedor…eso es todo lo que piensas decir- dijo Marco sin inmutarse.

-Si!- ò-ó

-De acuerdo- dijo sacando un linda gargantilla y un sobre de su bolsillo- Esta gargantilla te protegerá cuando estés en peligro- dijo al ponérsela en el cuello -Cuídese mucho doncella Lyneh, espero que se divierta- y le dio el sobre que contenía un boleto de avión.

-Marco…yo- ó.ò se sintió un poco mal después de haberle hablado tan mal y desvaneció su Over Soul-Gracias Marco, te voy a extrañar mucho!- dijo abrazando a Marco.

-Yo también, ahora date prisa que tu padre te espera y el avión esta por irse- Luego de despedirse, Lyneh se apresuro a encontrarse con su padre para abordar el avión.

-Oh…Marco…estas seguro que esto es lo correcto?...no soportaría si a mi pequeña le pasara algo- hablo una mujer entristecida de largo cabello plateado que se acercaba al rubio.

-Me temo que si, aunque no confió en aquella apache, no podemos hacer nada en contra del deseo de los grandes espíritus, es el deber de Lyneh colaborar para destruir a esos demonios ya que nosotros no podremos hacer nada doncella. Además, le eh asignado el ángel guardián que usted me indico y estoy seguro que Dios la protegerá de cualquier peligro-

_Fin Capitulo 5·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·> _

**_NOTAS FINALES_**

_Uff...alfin termine este capitulo...no saben la falta de inspiracion por la que pase...a si que tengan piedad T-T...prometo mejorar..._

_Agradesimiento especial a Kakiyu-chan, Liver Girl, Ismael-kun y a Cassandra-chan por sus reviws...muchas gracias chicos..._

_Para finalizar me gustaria saber que les parecio este capitulo...espero sus Reviws..._

_**Sore made tomodachis!**_


End file.
